10 DM
by TY Castle
Summary: Izuku mengetahui bahwa selama berbulan-bulan ini Katsuki mendapatkan DM-DM kelewatan batas dari salah satu penguntitnya.


**10 DM**

Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia adalah hasil karya Kouhei Horikoshi.

* * *

Hari ini Katsuki masih menjalani misi mata-matanya entah di mana dan dengan siapa—tentu saja hal itu rahasia bahkan untuk Izuku, kekasihnya sendiri. Meskipun begitu, Izuku tidak terlalu merasa khawatir, toh Bakugou Katsuki hampir tidak pernah gagal dalam apapun, apalagi dalam pekerjaan _hero_-nya; satu yang dia khawatirkan hanyalah jadwal makan Katsuki. Katsuki terkadang melupakan makannya jika terlalu fokus pada sesuatu, bahkan dua bulan lalu dia sampai terserang maag. Hampir pingsan Izuku mendengar bahwa kekasihnya masuk rumah sakit. Untungnya, Katsuki di sana tak sampai tiga hari.

Maka dari itu, walaupun Katsuki selalu menyuruhnya untuk tidak menghubunginya dalam bentuk apapun selama misi mata-mata, Izuku tidak bisa tidak khawatir mengenai kesehatan sang kekasih. Hari ini pun dia mengiriminya pesan untuk makan siang. Sudah satu jam terkirim sih, tapi belum kunjung dibaca oleh sang _blonde_. Dan karena sekarang hari liburnya, Izuku sampai jam satu siang ini hanya bersantai dan berbaring di depan TV yang menyala pelan. Katsuki tidak ada, dia juga sudah mengingatkan kekasihnya untuk makan, acara di televisi tidak ada yang menarik, kemarin dia sudah bertemu dengan ibunya sepulang kerja ... sejujurnya Midoriya Izuku sangat bosan.

Bingung ingin melakukan apa. Ingin memasak pun dia tidak bisa; Katsuki bisa marah kalau area kerjanya di rumah diacak-acak, pun Izuku hanya bisa memasak mie instan dan telur goreng. Buku di apartemen mereka berdua sudah semuanya dia baca, tiga kali pula. Bertemu dengan teman juga rasanya malas sekali untuk bergerak. Karena tak tahu ingin melakukan apa lagi, akhirnya Izuku pun membuka akun sosial media miliknya.

Seluruh _hero_ dari agensinya memiliki akun sosial media khusus untuk berinteraksi dengan penggemar di situs khusus _hero_ agensi mereka. Akun-akun tersebut murni dipegang oleh para _hero_ sehingga _posting_-annya pun hanya berisi sapaan dan sebagainya, bebas dari jadwal-jadwal mereka yang di-_posting_ di situs terpisah. Sesekali jika Izuku bosan, dia akan membuka akunnya untuk membaca kalimat-kalimat semangat dari para penggemarnya. Sedikit banyak, itu membantu _mood_-nya kembali naik dan bersemangat. Namun, tatkala sedang membaca komentar-komentar di _posting_-annya yang terakhir, Izuku menemukan ada satu komentar yang memiliki balasan paling banyak.

[Deku hanya pantas berpasangan dengan Ground Zero.]

Hal-hal seperti memasangkan satu _hero _dengan _hero_ lainnya bukanlah hal yang asing lagi. Dia sendiri tahu kalau dirinya dipasangkan dengan beberapa orang dan yang paling membuatnya tidak enak adalah mereka semua teman dekatnya sendiri, bahkan Ground Zero adalah kekasihnya. Kalau mau jujur, Izuku tidak terlalu suka dengan hal ini, apalagi dengar-dengar hanya karena masalah ini, banyak para penggemarnya yang ribut.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pasangan, Izuku jadi penasaran. Dia jarang sekali, hampir tidak pernah malah main-main ke situs khusus berkumpulnya para penggemar. Situs tersebut adalah salah satu situs terbesar di kalangan para penggemar _hero_, di samping situs-situs seperti situs yang didedikasikan untuk _pairing_ _hero_ tertentu di Jepang. Beberapa temannya, Ochako dan bahkan Shouto, sesekali mengunjungi situs tersebut dan membaca utas-utas di sana sebagai orang lain dengan akun _anonymous _atau hanya sekadar sebagai _silent reader_.

Sampai di halaman utama situs tersebut, belum apa-apa, datang satu notifikasi ke akunnya.

"Eh? Notif—tapi aku tidak punya akun?" tanyanya bingung.

Buru-buru dibukanya notifikasi tersebut.

Ada satu pesan masuk.

[Bakugou Katsuki, angkat teleponku.]

Matanya membelalak kaget. "Hah? Kacchan?" Izuku berseru tanpa sadar.

Seketika itu juga dia ingat kalau lima atau enam bulan yang lalu Katsuki pernah membicarakan tentang situs ini sembari memainkan ponselnya. Dia baru tahu sekarang kalau Katsuki juga membuat akun dan lupa me-_log out _-nya dari ponsel Izuku.

Belum habis rasa kagetnya, pesan-pesan sebelumnya kembali menarik atensinya.

[Bakugou, kau itu tidak cocok sama sekali dengan Midoriya. Lagipula bukankah dia bersama Todoroki? Kau dengan Kirishima saja, bagaimana?]

[Bakugou, _you can't hide_.]

[Aku tahu sekarang kau tinggal di mana :) ternyata gosip dengan Deku itu benar, ya :)]

[Nomor teleponmu 010-XXX-XXX bukan? Kenapa tidak diangkat tadi pas aku menelepon?]

[Bakugou Katsuki, _I found you_.]

[Kau tahu tidak kalau penggemarmu lebih suka kau bersama Kirishima?]

[Ground Zero, aku mencintaimu.]

[Hahaha _talk show_ malam ini kacau sekali. Kau yakin akan datang ke acara itu lagi? Mau mengacaukan acara itu dengan cara apa lagi hahaha.]

[Ground Zero, ini akunmu, ya?]

Izuku spontan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Semua pesan ini menyeramkan. Dia bahkan baru tahu kalau nomor telepon dan alamat pribadi Katsuki ketahuan. Bukan tidak mungkin juga sebenarnya penguntit ini juga mengetahui nomor telepon Izuku. Pantas saja seminggu lalu, ketika dia terbangun tengah malam, ada yang menekan bel apartemennya beberapa kali dan kalau diingat-ingat, dia juga pernah menerima telepon dari nomor yang sama sampai dua atau tiga kali.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Sepulang Katsuki dari misinya, Izuku harus memaksa dia untuk menelusuri orang yang berani-beraninya melakukan hal seperti ini. Kalau bisa, diberi ganjaran yang sesuai. Untuk saat ini, Izuku hanya bisa meng-_screenshot_ semuanya lalu mencari tahu lebih lanjut lagi.

Dan gara-gara hal ini, _mood_-nya yang biasa saja berubah menjadi buruk. Dia tahu para penggemar terkadang bisa menyebalkan dan kelewatan batas, tapi apa yang dilakukan oleh orang ini sudah lebih dari kelewatan batas. Dia bahkan tidak tahu orang dibalik akun kosong dengan _username_ berbeda itu hanya satu orang atau lebih. Kalau satu orang masih mending karena akan lebih mudah diproses. Bagaimana kalau lebih dari satu orang?

Ugh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya kesal.

Katsuki mungkin sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak lama dan mengabaikannya, tapi kalau sudah sampai menyangkut hal-hal pribadi seperti alamat dan sebagainya, tentu saja Izuku tidak bisa ambil diam.

Sepulang dari misi, pasti, orang dibalik akun-akun tersebut akan dia beri balasan yang setimpal.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

This is not fic. I purely made it because I wanna reply those people who are harassing me for these few months. Satisfied? I made this story because of you and your 1 reviews! You get my attention now, congratulations! Funny seeing me got harassed by you? Oh, yes, of course it's funny. Oh, do you get the reference in the DMs Izuku got? Yes, it referred to your reviews.

So, it started from 17 Februari 2019 and even until 25 June 2019 I still got (two of) you review (s). I already deleted all of your reviews since it stained my precious fics but don't worry, fam, your last review in The Lift: Mori Ougai won't get deleted because you will be sad.

You, yes, you, d, stop hiding behind anonymous. You said that I'm hiding? I'm nowhere near hiding. I still publish fanfic until now, it's not hiding. I got new FB because if I stayed in my old one, you would always harass me in every way. I wanna have peaceful life, you know. I have stuff to do and internet life shouldn't get me distressed.

I wanna reply for these specific reviews:

**One: "Thor, nulis kiribaku aja. Bakudeku nggak laku di sini. Fave-nya juga dikit."**

B word, I don' care. I write what I want. Why are you even here? Go camping in KiriBaku authors' profile, not mine. Fave or kudos aren't my priority. So what if my fic got small fave/kudos? I write for myself. As long as I'm happy, I will still write fic.

Kids, BakuDeku is the most popular pairing in this fandom. You had the nerve to write that to me lol. Thanks for the laugh. Maybe you should go observing this fandom outside from its Indonesia one.

**Two: "Scarlet Shaaa, I found you. Stop hiding. Nggak mau ngacak-ngacak IFA lagi? Kakak kok ngilang? Aku dapet FB baru kakak dan alamat AO3 dan FFn akun ini. Jangan lari lagi ya, Kak."**

I believe you and the kiribaku reviewer are the same person or if you are not, you are in the same circle because you are harassing me continually at the same time.

IFAlogist, hear me. D, if you know my FB account, go talk to me there. Not here while hiding under anonymous account. It's not even anonymous lmao, you wouldn't even dare to ope one account and go with "Guest" instead. Do you hear yourself? You are ver c. You know that?

So what if you know my AO3 account? You don't dare to harass me there? Or since I don't have any followers here you choose to harass me here instead? Wow, good choice. Applause everybody! Yaay!

'Ngacak-ngacak' you said? I'm sorry I break it up to you but since the beginning, IFA is already messed up, sweetheart. You are just blind and denying the fact. Wait, lemme switch to Bahasa Indonesia for a moment.

NGACA WOY! ELAH CINTA MAH NGGAK USAH GINI-GINI AMAT KALI GUE JADI SEDIH LIATNYA. NORAK ANJIR.

Gue udah berusaha mengabaikan lu. Gue nggak mau urusan sama anon nggak guna kayak lu. Tapi, Bro, lu udah gangguin gue dari Februari. Dan bahkan pas kemaren gue terima dua review sampah dari lu juga. Gini ya, gue nggak peduli soal KiriBaku, kagak sedikit pun. Mau lu bilang fic gue dikit fave-nya atau gimana juga terserah. Gue nggak peduli. Dan lu, IFAlogist, sini ngomong pake akun asli. Pengecut. Bisanya pake "Guest" doang. Kenapa lu? Dendam sama gue karena IFA keekspos apa gimana? Gini ya, semua orang yang nggak buta juga tau kali, lu ke mana aja. Gue udah nggak mikirin lu dan tetek bengek IFA sejak dua taun lalu. Gue udah lupa malah. Kalau lu sampai sekarang masih ngerecokin gue, wow guess who get clingy girlfriends :)

Dan gue minta maaf karena nge-dragging BakuDeku fandom tapi gue nggak tahu harus publish ini di mana mengingat anon kurang ajar itu seringnya ngerecokin gue di fic gue yang Sea Train (BNHA).

...

**UPDATE 17 JUNI 2020:** mon maap nih ya, mon maap banget. Ni gue nih ya, gue, bikin ini karena ada yang nge-_harrass _gue via kolom komentar sampai puluhan kali. Gue ada arsipnya di FB kalau lo ga percaya—cuman males ah, lo mah halu mulu dari dulu, dan gue block juga kan ya. Ga usah kegeeran ini buat lo, lo bukan nasi goreng dijetrek dua kali alias lo ga spesial. Dan mon maap lagi nih, ini akun baru nih ya dan gue ga inget pernah promosiin fic ini karena ini cuman balasan buat anon-anon sialan yang gangguin gue berbulan-bulan. KECUALI KALAU ... :)

Mbak, gini nih ya. Gini. Dunia ga berputar di lu doang. Gue dari awal ga ada urusan sama lu kecuali emang gue gedeg liat tingkah halu lu yang kayak gini. Lu juga ga bisa liat komentar-komentarnya karena kebanyakan udah pada gue hapusin. Tapi masih ada noh beberapa. Cek aja. Man you are wild. Just f word let me to live in peace.

Dan kalau mau bawa ke masalah dulu, GA, MBAK. GUE DARI AWAL GA ADA URUSAN SAMA LO :) GA USAH HALU DAN KEPEDEAN :)

Buset dah gue bikin a/n sepanjang-panjang rel kereta api kagak dibaca gilaaakkkk.


End file.
